


Ocean Beasts

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dark, Death Threats, Little Mermaid Elements, Multi, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Nolan tries to drown a sailor for abusing sea creatures and bites off more than he can chew.





	Ocean Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> uhh once again inspired by a chat with eyeslikeonyx. beta'd by steven_damnkos.  
> extremely loosely inspired by The Little Mermaid.

Nolan wriggles, but the ropes binding him are tight. Several crisscross and encircle his tail, keeping it pinned to the sand so he can’t thrash himself free. The only things not bound by rope are his head and near his middle. 

“Thought you could drown me, huh?” the sailor standing above him spits. “I should leave you here to crisp in the sun.” 

Nolan hisses, refusing to speak in the human tongue. He struggles harder against the ropes but there’s no give, only pain where the rough fibers bite into his skin and snag on his scales. Panting, he slows his struggles, gills and weak lungs trying to get enough air. It’s very likely he  _ will _ die here, unless one of his brethren comes or the human lets him go. 

“You’re pretty though. Seems a waste. Maybe I should teach you a lesson about messing with men, hm?” 

Closing his eyes as the man undoes the ties on his breeches, Nolan dearly wishes he had waited until they were further from shore before trying to drown this man. He’d been easy to lure, had deserved his death for the creatures he’d captured and sold for coin; but he’d also been a fighter and Nolan’s impatience cost him. The man had managed to draw him toward the beach amid their struggles, close enough that one of his crew had dared to dart out to help. Between them, they had gotten hands over Nolan’s gills until he was starved for breath, underdeveloped lungs useless underwater where the men held him until he’d nearly drowned. Together, they’d dragged him to shore and bound him, the other crewman leaving this man to exact his revenge.

Nolan flinches when a heavy weight lands on his tail, and he’s hissing at the man above him before he even has his eyes fully open. He tries to gnash his teeth, baring their sharp points, but the man is undeterred. 

“Think I’m scared of you, little fish? I don’t think so.” Rough fingers drag along Nolan’s cloaca, and he hisses louder, renewing his struggles even though he quickly grows dizzy with oxygen deprivation. He has no choice but to go limp unless he wants to pass out. “Not so tough now, huh?” 

Human fingers are rougher and more dextrous than the genitals of any other mate Nolan’s taken and he winces in pain as they shove inside him. He has a natural wetness, but it only goes so far to ease the friction. He glares up at the human when he laughs, twisting his fingers just to make Nolan flinch again. 

“Nice and tight. You’ll feel as good as any cunt, I wager.” He draws his fingers out and laughs again, spreading them apart to showcase the strand of slick that stretches between them. “Are you all always this ready to be fucked? Maybe I need to tell the boys to start luring you in instead of chasing you off.” 

“Fuck you,” Nolan rasps, vocal chords unused to the harshness of human language. 

“Mmm, you don’t seem to have that kind of equipment, little fish.” The man strokes his cock with one hand, eyeing Nolan’s bound body before leaning forward. The head of his cock is no thicker than his fingers, but that’s not true of the rest of the shaft, which widens further down. He sinks in deep, slow but steady and heedless of Nolan’s writhing. It  _ hurts, _ stretching his slim breeding canal open like it’s never been; Nolan snaps his teeth but he can’t get away, not bound like he is. 

“Fuck, you are tight. Guess your kind aren’t built quite like us, huh? Think you’ll be satisfied by them again, once I’ve got you used to human cock?” 

Desperately, Nolan screeches, an ear splitting sound that makes the man above him curse. Stars explode in Nolan’s vision as he’s struck once, twice, leaving him dazed. “Do that again and I  _ will _ leave you for the gulls,” he grits. 

Dizzy and in pain, all Nolan can do is lay against the sand and take it as the human mates him, thrusting hard and rough. Tan skin glistens with sweat in the hot midday sun, and some of it drips on Nolan, coating him in human scent. Nolan shudders to think of it, and he struggles weakly as the man nears his release. With a grunt and a sharp thrust, the man spends inside him, his sperm uncomfortably hot against Nolan’s insides, the musky reek of it filling his nose already. 

The man pants for a moment before withdrawing, standing up and tying his breeches closed again. Nolan nearly protests, but he refuses to beg to be set free, so he bites his lip and holds his silence. He tries to watch as the man moves out of sight, but he can’t quite twist in his bonds enough to keep him in view. Closing his eyes, he feels the heat of the sun on his body, the way his gills flap almost painfully; they’re too dry already and he licks his lips, realizing he’s drying out far more quickly than he thought. 

It’s a shock to have cool sea water suddenly splash over him, and Nolan’s eyes shoot open. Above him are the man and the crewman who helped him, both holding buckets that they dump over him unceremoniously. Confusion must show briefly on his face, because the sailor laughs. 

“You thought I was done with you already? Sorry to disappoint.” Turning to his crewman, the man gestures down at Nolan. “I swear, Ivan, he’s tighter than any cunt you’ve ever savored. You should have a go, if you like, seeing as you’re the only one with enough courage to help me.” 

The crewman - Ivan - studies Nolan with inscrutable, dark eyes. “The others worry the ocean will put a curse upon you for killing him. It’s - we need to be careful, Travis. You know the ocean is a cruel mistress.” 

“I don’t intend to kill him, not this time. A little fun never hurt anyone though, eh?” Travis shrugs and grins. 

Ivan is silent for a moment longer before nodding. He flinches more than Travis did when Nolan hisses at him, but - once he realizes that the ropes are still holding - he’s quick to unlace his breeches, revealing a cock longer than Travis’. Nolan can feel his eyes go wide before he can school his expression, and Travis laughs out loud at him. 

“Didn’t I tell you I’d make sure you were ruined for any of your own kind? They’ll feel like nothing inside of you once we’re done with you.” 

Ivan is not as rough, but his cock feels as though it’s piercing Nolan’s body every time he thrusts in. It’s exquisite and painful; Nolan hates to think it, but if the man were to hold back from pushing so deep, it would almost feel good. Ivan is as heedless of Nolan’s pain and pleasure as Travis, finding his release inside and leaving Nolan tender, his canal feeling hot and sore. They dump more water over him between rounds, each of them taking him twice more before they seem satisfied. 

Even with the water, Nolan is weak. He can barely bat at them as they untie the ropes and leave him on the beach, laughing as they go. Crawling toward the water is excruciating, but Nolan makes it. He feels his gills fill as soon as he first wave hits him and he allows himself to flop gracelessly into them, just breathing. The cold water soothes some of his ache, and - eventually - he manages to get into deep enough water to swim away. 

* * *

On wobbly human legs, Nolan carefully picks his way up the beach. It’s dark, not a soul in sight, and that gives him time to practice walking. He grimaces at the human cock between his thighs, the ungainly way his new joints flex and bend, but it’s a necessary evil. A gull drops a bag on the sand in front of him, and he carefully fits himself into human clothes. There’s a knife and a vial, as well as an ornate box that Nolan wraps in the sack. 

As he quietly pads across the sand, he repeats the information the sea witch had given him. 7 days. Captain Giroux. The Flyer. A vial of blood and a human heart, for human legs and the revenge that he seeks. 

7 days. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deals in the Deeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348155) by [AetherSeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/pseuds/AetherSeer)




End file.
